


Three Month Anniversary

by insanecousinbenji



Series: It always starts with lockers [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanecousinbenji/pseuds/insanecousinbenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard's three month anniversary doesn't go <cite>quite<cite> as planned.</cite></cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Month Anniversary

Frank and Gerard had been dating for a quite a few weeks now and it was coming up to their three month anniversary. Time had passed in a whirl of hanging out and watching bad horror flicks, handholding and making out, and generally having an awesome time as Frank persuaded Gerard to go out on new ventures and vice versa.

Their two anniversaries so far could not be described as uneventful. 

The first had taken place as a travelling funfair had come into town, Frank. and Gerard had gone, Mikey and Ray going with them but quickly making their excuses not wanting to interrupt the obvious date. The date had gone well ( minus a couple of heated arguments with fairground folk who had questioned Frank's age and height when they had wanted to go on rides) except for when the Ferris wheel had stopped and failed to start again; leaving Frank and Gerard stranded 20 feet off the ground in the freezing could night air for almost an hour. They had held hands and talked throughout the time, but it didn't really help Gerard's vertigo or excuse the fact that Frank got a cold and had to stay in bed the whole week after.

For their two month anniversary, the idea of romance had been in the air; unfortunately it had been spent in hospital as Frank, who had been trying to make a grand romantic gesture, had climbed the tree outside Gerard's house with his guitar and Starbucks in hand, planning to leap out and surprise Gerard with a serenade and coffee. Of course it hasn't gone to plan as Gerard had jumped at Frank's leaping, causing a swerve and as Gerard tried to catch Frank... Well in the kerscuffle and juggling and tree that followed, Frank ended up with a sprained ankle.

They had maintained that there was a sort of romance in cheap instant coffee and kissing in A&E while waiting for the x-ray results to come back.

Their 3 month anniversary though, this was going to be something special, thought Frank, this would not end in disaster and would totally be one of those nights that Mikeyway claimed the noises emanating from Gerard's basement had scarred him for life.

"Three months!" He would gush to anybody who cared to listen (and not many did, they kind of wanted a change of topic by now) "I've not had a relationship this long since forth-grade!" (Which people said didn't count because the girl didn't actually know they were dating for most of the time and was now a lesbian but Frank still counted it) 

"I've never had a relationship this long." Said Gerard mournfully, "Period". Which always prompted much "You're too good for them all, Gee!" moments and heavy making out sessions.

At exactly 8.40 am on the day of the anniversary, Frank's alarm clock went off bringing the sweet sound of Green Day to his ears. After a fifteen minute lie-in, Frank got out of bed, had a shower using the nicest smelling shower stuff he owned, putting on the outfit he had selected for the occasion last week: ripped black skinny jeans and a studded belt for hotness; T-shirt with punk dragon on for cuteness; his new silver lip ring - which was like his old silver lip ring but shinier. He then carefully styled his hair and went downstairs for a nutritious breakfast of poptarts.

He left his house at 9.50 am, collecting a hazelnut latte for Gerard (and Mikey so he didn't get pissy, and himself because he deserved coffee) en route, arriving at the Way household for 10.04, he then realised there was no point in continually checking the time and stopped doing it. 

"Frankie!" Exclaimed Gerard happily as Frank stepped into the living room where he and Mikey were watching cartoons.   
"Hey Gee." Smiled Frank, kissing Gerard quickly before depositing the coffee into his grabby hands.   
"Eh hem", coughed Mikey.   
"Fine," Said Frank, handing Mikey the coffee.   
"I'll pass on the kiss though," Mikey muttered.  
"You love me really".  
Mikey just rolled his eyes through a mouthful of coffee.

Frank turned back to Gerard, "Happy three-month anniversary, Gee!" He jumped across Gerard's lap as Gerard expertly held the paper cup up and away from himself to protect it before they kissed. The kiss was slower this time, giving time for Frank to slip his tongue into Gerard's mouth and to savour the flavour of hazelnut and coffee beans and Gerard.

Mikey coughed.  
Gerard and Frank didn't stop kissing.  
Mikey coughed again.  
Gerard and Frank still didn't stop kissing.  
Mikey coughed again, much more loudly.   
Gerard and Frank finally stopped kissing.

"Yes Mikey?" Asked Frank.  
"Stop kissing my brother so passionately in front of me."  
"Fine..." He turned back to Gerard, "Get dressed when you've finished your cof- oh you already have- we're going out soon."  
"Ok."

Gerard walked down to his room, a skip in his step, whilst Frank stole his seat on the couch.  
"So what you gonna do?" Asked Mikey.  
"We're going to the park!" beamed Frank, “For a walk".  
"A walk... In the park?" Mikey sounded skeptical.  
"Hey - it'll be romantic and we can go and have dinner and a movie afterwards, and then tonight we can make sweet passionate love in-"  
"Nananananananananananaa I can't hear you!" Mikey had his hands firmly over his ears.  
Frank smiled at Mikey before making his way downstairs to see how Gerard was getting on.

"Hey Gee."  
"Ah, Frank!" Gerard jumped and held up a shirt to cover his bare chest.  
"You don't have boobs."  
"Oh yeah."

Frank lay across Gerard's bed, waiting as Gerard tried on numerous different outfits.

"I just don't know what to wear Frankie..."  
"It doesn't matter what you wear, Gee, you always look amazing."  
"But..."  
Frank got up, walking over to Gerard and putting his arms around his waist.   
"You." He said, kissing Gerard on his left cheek."Are." Kissing him on the other. "Beautiful." He finished, firmly planting a kiss on his lips to punctuate.  
Gerard turned a delicate pink and smiled; it seemed he still hadn't got used to Frank's numerous compliments.  
"Now, how about you put on that nice Iron Maiden t-shirt you tried on last and keep on the jeans you're wearing?..." 

A few minutes later Gerard was dressed and ready to leave the house.

Frank and Gerard walked to the park in their usual fashion; holding hands and talking about anything and everything.

“But Frank, James Potter was 21 when he died, you have to admit that the movie got that part wrong.”  
“Well, yeah but they’re allowed to get some things wrong in the movie and it wasn’t specified how old they were when they died until the final book which came out way after the first movie.”  
“I suppose but I think that Snape and the marauders”  
“-Alan Rickman is a god, I say!”  
“Well Ob-viously”

Anything and everything obviously included Harry Potter.

“So we’re going to the park?”  
“Yeah.. that’s ok isn't it?”  
Gerard shrugged, “Sure”.

Frank was glad Gerard appreciated his effort more than Mikey, especially since he wasn’t dating Mikey.

They soon got to the park and proceeded to walk around. Frank didn’t know exactly why he chose the park; it was just nice and there was a small bridge over a stream which Gerard would like and it was easily the nicest place in their city that they could go to before seeing a movie and eating.

“Oh wow Frank!” Said Gerard as they stood on the brige overlooking the stream, “look at how the sunlight reflects on the water, it’s beautiful.”  
“Yeah I knew you’d like it,” Frank felt rather smug, having known that Gerard was a great lover of picturesque places and smiled as Gerard took out a pocket sketchbook from his bag and a pencil. 

However, he hadn’t been sketching for more than a minute before letting out a startled cry, “Frank!”  
“Yeah?! What’s the matter?” Frank asked worriedly.  
“I think that duck is drowning!”  
“What? I don’t think ducks can drown Gee, they’re water birds.”  
“But look!” Gerard dropped his sketchbook and bag to the ground to lean further over the railing, “It’s flailing around!” 

Frank followed Gerard’s finger to where it was pointing over the railing, and sure enough, there was the fabled duck in distress, flapping about. Frank tried to hold back his concern.  
“I’m sure it’s fine Gee –hey!”  
Frank looked back at Gerard to see he was now leaning over the railing at an alarming level trying to get a closer look at the duck.  
“For fucks sake Gerard, careful! You’re gonna fall!”  
Before the words had even finished leaving his mouth Gerard let out a yelp as he overbalanced, flapping his own arms about, like the duck’s, before falling over the railing and making a splash in the water below.

“Gee!”  
Frank was horrified, staring into the stream where his boyfriend had fallen- what if he drowned!? Luckily Gerard soon reappeared; splashing around in the water.   
“Frank!”

As quickly as he could, Frank ran to the bottom of the bridge discarding his shoes and socks and whipping off his pants before diving into the water and swimming over to Gerard.  
“Gerard you fucking idiot,” He said as he reached him, and then more softly, “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, is the duck ok?”  
Frank glanced over his shoulder to see the ‘drowning duck’ seemed to have forgotten all about being in distress and now seemed to be eating some pond weed near the side.  
“Yeah, the duck is fine.”  
“Good.”

Frank stayed with Gerard as he swam slowly to the side of the stream, helping him to climb out.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked with concern, because his boyfriend had just fallen off a fucking bridge for god’s sake.  
“Yeah, just a bit shocked to be honest, I really thought that duck was drowning…”  
Frank pulled Gerard into a tight hug. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, baby, I thought you’d drowned for a moment there.”   
“Sorry for scaring you, Frankie.” Gerard pulled away and held Frank’s head in his hands, still managing to look beautiful even covered in soaking river water. It was at that moment that Frank realised he truly loved Gerard.

“It’s ok, I just couldn’t bear to lose you, I- I love you Gerard.”   
“…Really?” Gerard asked hesitantly.  
“Yes.”  
“I love you too Frankie”, said Gerard, now wearing a smile that seemed to shine as brightly as the sun.

It seemed to be a decision they made simultaneously -to bring their lips together, so their noses bumped slightly, but then they moved and their lips slipped together just right and it was perfect. They kissed like that for what could have been hours but was probably only a few seconds before reluctantly pulling apart.

“We’d better go back home and get changed.” Frank pointed out.  
“Yeah… want to borrow some of my pants and stay at my house?”  
“I’d love to”.

So with that, Frank put his pants and footwear back on, Gerard retrieved his bag and sketchpad from the bridge and they linked hands and walked back to Gerard’s house the way they came.

They spent the rest of the day talking and eating and laughing and kissing, love between them.  
Maybe it was the imperfect things that made them up, that ended the most perfectly after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this epilogue of sorts earlier, I know it's 100% ridiculous fluff, but it's cute who cares :)  
> It doesn't start with lockers, what inaccurate titling, sorry


End file.
